Oh, Baby!
by LLTogetherForever
Summary: Luke and Lorelai are married, but Luke is hesitant to have kids at first. How will a new baby fit into the lives of two newlyweds? Complete.
1. PROLOGUE

Oh Baby! Chapter One

Lorelai was sitting in her favorite spot at the counter in Luke's diner, drinking her cup of coffee. Luke's was mostly empty today, which was OK to her because she got her husband all to herself. She sipped her coffee slowly, waiting for Luke to come downstairs.

" Lorelai! You're still here? That cup of coffee has taken you an hour to drink! I love you and all, but GET OUT!" Lorelai turned her head towards the stairs leading up to the office that was Luke's apartment before they got married, to see him coming towards her.

" Sorry, Charlie. Someone's a little touchy this morning. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Oh wait; you weren't IN bed this morning mister. I missed you. Where'd you go?" Lorelai asked.

" I came to open early. Caesar couldn't come in and Lane's doing some church thing with her mom," Luke replied.

" Oh, ok. I thought you were cheating on me with some blonde hooker," Lorelai said, "I could go blonde if you want…"

" You did not think that, Lorelai. And if you go blonde, gross."

" Love you too."

" Ha Ha Ha. Now get out," Luke said, leaning down to kiss Lorelai softly on the lips. She kissed him back, deepening the kiss until he pulled away.

" Bye," Lorelai said, standing up and walking out the door.

"Mom!" Rory's voice called out.

"Hey kid. What's up?" Lorelai responded, pulling Rory in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to show you this!" Rory said, putting her left hand in Lorelai's face.

"Omigod! Logan proposed? When?" Lorelai asked, eyes wide open, admiring the giant princess-cut diamond on her daughter's hand. Rory nodded.

"Last night over a candlelit dinner. It was amazing."

"Aw Ror, I'm so excited for you!"

" Thanks, mom. See you at home?"

"I'll be home late. I think Luke and I are going to go out for dinner and a movie tonight. Totally first date, but it'll be nice to get out of the house and away from work for a change." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. I have to go tell Lane! Bye!" And she was off, running down the street towards the Kim's antique shop. Lorelai didn't have time to tell her she wasn't there. She would figure it out. She was a smart kid. Lorelai smiled to herself and kept on walking. She had to go get her car and get to work before Michel took over. That wouldn't be pretty.


	2. Skip The Movie

Oh Baby! Chapter Two

"Sookie! Sookie! Where are you?" Lorelai called out, searching the kitchen for her best friend.

"Over here, Lorelai!"

"Rory and Logan are getting married! She showed me the ring. It's beautiful." Lorelai said.

" Oh, that's great! Uh, Lorelai, you just leaned into my cake." Sookie said a large frown on her face.

" Oops. Sorry Sook. Gotta go!"

Lorelai pranced out of the kitchen, not to cause any more trouble. She walked into the dining room, where the Dragonfly Inn was hosting a croissant-tasting event.

"Who in the world would want to taste croissants for a living?" She said to herself quietly.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.

Later that night, after work, Luke and Lorelai were in the car on their way to the Bay View Restaurant for dinner.

"So, how was work today, Hun?" Luke asked her, turning his head slightly from the road to the passenger seat where Lorelai sat.

"Well, I crushed Sookie's cake when I was telling her that Rory and Logan are getting married," Lorelai said.

"Oh that doesn't sound too ba—what? Rory and Logan are getting married?" Luke replied, extremely surprised.

" Mhm. She ran into me on the way out of the diner this morning and showed me the ring. Apparently he proposed over a candlelit dinner last night." Lorelai said, looking out her window, " We're here, Babe." Luke stopped the car and got out, followed shortly after by Lorelai. They linked fingers as they walked through the parking lot into the restaurant.

" Just the two of you tonight?" The hostess asked.

" Just us. May we have a booth please?" Luke answered and asked.

" Of course you can. Follow me." The hostess grabbed two menus from their place in the lobby and led the Danes up to their seat, a cherry wood table with a dark red booth. Both Luke and Lorelai sat down on the left side, not wanting to leave each other's side.

" Lorelai, you are the center of my world and I Love You." Luke said, slipping his arm around her shoulders and squeezing gently after the hostess had left.

Lorelai whispered, " I Love you too, and if you play your cards right, I'll let you be the center of my world in about two hours," into his ear.

"Not only the center of your world, but in the center of something else too," Luke said, kissing the soft skin of her temple.

" Dirty!" Lorelai responded. Their waiter, a 40-something man with graying hair and a goatee appeared at their table.

" Good evening, I'm George, and I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I get you something to drink?" The waiter asked. Luke ordered a bottle of champagne for the two of them to share.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.

An hour and a half later, the couple left the restaurant and were back in Luke's truck, on the way to the Black, White and Red theater in Star's Hollow.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked, "Do you really want to see that movie?"

"Not at all. You?"

"You know what I want to do. Go into Hartford. We'll find a hotel and stay the night. Just let me call Rory and tell her she has the house to herself tonight."


	3. What'd you say?

Chapter Three

Luke and Lorelai pulled into the parking lot of the Hartford Hotel about 20 minutes later. As Lorelai unbuckled her seatbelt, Luke got out of the car and opened her door for her.

"Mr. Romantic tonight, eh? I've never seen you like this," Lorelai said, giving Luke her hand, which he kissed and helped her out of the car with.

"Well, I figured I better be, since we both know what's going to happen in about five minutes," Luke said, a sly smirk appearing on his face. He pulled Lorelai up against him and pushed the door shut, moved the hair away from her face, and kissed her softly. He broke away and she took his hand, squeezing it gently. Together they walked away from the car and towards the double doors, entering a small lobby area. To the left was a window, covered in light blue curtains. The floor was white, although over time, it had turned slightly brownish in some areas. There was a small, blue couch under the window, surrounded by a couple of leather chairs.

Lorelai took the initiative to check them in. She rang the bell on the desk to signal someone to get them a room.

"Why, hello dears. Are you interested in checking into the Hartford Hotel?"

"Yes, we are. Could we please have a room?" Lorelai asked, turning around and seeing Luke smiling on the couch.

"Of course you may. It'll be my pleasure to give you room 414, it has a king size bed, with free room service for tonight and tomorrow morning. Checkout is at 11am, so be sure you're all checked out. There is an electric checkout desk on your television, just go to options and select 'Automatic Checkout'," The lady informed.

"Thank you," Lorelai said, taking the card key and signaling Luke to come upstairs with her. They found the elevator and took it up to the fourth floor, and easily found their room located down the nearest hallway. Luke slid the key through the door and opened up the door to a beautiful bedroom with a king size bed, cherry wood dresser and gorgeous bathroom. The bed was made up with red satin sheets and red pillows, as was the comforter. "It's like they knew we were coming tonight," Lorelai said.

"Well, we are, aren't we?" Luke said, slipping his hand around Lorelai's waist. She leaned up and cradled his face in her hands, kissing him passionately. He pried at her lips with his tongue until they opened slightly, just enough for him to get his tongue through. Lorelai moaned and began to walk backwards towards the bed, taking Luke with her. She took off his jacket; lips still attached, and let it fall to the floor, doing the same with her own. Next to come off was his shirt, as Luke guided Lorelai onto the bed. They broke away, both lacking oxygen, and Lorelai put her arms up, allowing her shirt to be slipped off over her head. Luke lowered his head to caress the skin of her neck and shoulders. He found his way back up to her lips and started kissing her again while she fumbled around with his belt, eventually ridding him of it, and his pants. His boxers came down immediately after. Her skirt was lowered and taken off, as well as her sopping wet panties. Luke smiled as he did every time he felt how hot she was for him. His hand went to caress her silky pink folds, gaining a groan every time he passed over the tiny, pulsing bud that drove her crazy. Luke reached around Lorelai's back and undid the clasp of her bra, releasing her silky smooth breasts and hard as a rock nipples.

"Luke, Luke, I need you, now," Lorelai moaned, grabbing his head back down onto her lips. Their tongues thrashed violently before they pulled apart and Luke positioned himself over her searing center.

"I love you, Lorelai Danes, " Luke said, thrusting into her. He came quickly, releasing into her, as she spasmed around his length, climaxing at the same time as him.

"I love you too," Lorelai breathlessly said. Luke collapsed on top of her, still connected in the most intimate way possible. As he slid out of her, he kissed each of her breasts, lightly sucking on her nipples, which didn't see much attention because of their desire for each other. He rolled off to her side and found his way to their favorite spooning position. "I think we just made a baby," Lorelai said. Luke's eyes popped open, and he rolled onto his back.

"Oh my god. Lorelai, you aren't on the pill anymore, are you?

"No, I went off of it after we got married."

" Lorelai, we can't have a baby now, with April and all."

"So, is that all you care about now, Luke? April?"

"No! I care about you and Rory, Lorelai. I just don't think we should have a baby now."

"So you can't start a family with your wife because you have another kid? Luke, I have Rory, and I'm perfectly OK with another kid."

"Rory's 21, Lorelai! She can take care of herself!"

" I can't believe you're even starting this, Luke. I don't want to talk about it right now. I have no idea whether or not there's a baby; I was just trying to be romantic. Take a chill pill and go to sleep."


	4. Life Changing Question

Chapter 4

Lorelai laid awake next to Luke for what seemed like hours before she finally fell asleep. Covers wrapped around her body, she thought about what had just been said to her. She took in that Luke didn't want her to have his baby, at least not now, when she wanted to. She thought about April, and how she wanted her to be a part of their life, just as Rory was. Why couldn't Lorelai and April have the same relationship that Luke and Rory have? She drifted asleep, dreaming of what could be.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.

"Lorelai? Honey, Wake up, we have to check out before 11," Luke said, stretching his arms over his head and kissing her on the forehead.

"Don't you be all nice to me now, Buster. I'm still mad at you," Lorelai said, getting out of bed. She turned around to see Luke staring at her. "Lucas Danes, What are you looking at?"

"My gorgeous wife, who doesn't have any clothes on," Luke said, smiling slightly. Lorelai looked down and grabbed the sheet of the bed.

"This body is hidden from you until you apologize," Lorelai said, walking towards the bathroom to shower. Luke got up and got dressed, and then tried to get into the bathroom. He turned the knob to discover it locked, and started knocking. "Do you think I'm stupid, Luke? I know you'll come in here and open the shower curtain. No way. Not until you apologize." Luke shook his head and smiled. He was amazed at how well she knew his thoughts. She knew what he would try to do, but he wanted her back so badly.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry. Really, I am. I didn't understand how what I said last night hurt you so bad. I didn't know. I figured that when you wanted to have kids, we would talk it over, together. I love you, and I want to have a baby with you, I just can't seem to grasp the fact that I have a 12 year old daughter. It's mindblowing. I'm still getting over it and I'm a little stressed. It's nothing personal. Please, Lorelai, forgive me?" Luke pleaded, beginning for forgiveness.

"Go away, and I'll think about it." Luke could deal with that. He got his clothes on and turned the TV on to check out.

Ten minutes later, the bathroom door opened. Lorelai stepped out, wrapped in a towel, with a very stern look on her face. She took three steps, stopped, and smiled. Luke followed her lead, stepping forward and cupping her face in his hands. Gently, he leaned down and touched his lips softly to hers. She broke away first, and wrapped her arms around him, her face on his chest.

"Lorelai, I have a question for you," Luke pulled her arms off his shoulders and took her hands in his. "Lorelai Victoria Danes, will you have my baby?" Lorelai's eyes began to tear up as she nodded her head yes. This time, she looked up into his eyes before closing her own and kissing him on the lips. Slowly, the kiss became more passionate as Luke's lips parted ever so slightly, and encouraging her to explore his mouth, as he was to hers. Lorelai pulled Luke close and broke the kiss.

" I love you, Luke. More than you could ever know. And I love April. I know you don't want me to, but I do. Just like you love Rory, I love April," Lorelai took a breath, examining Luke's face for any clues that could give away his feelings.

"I know you do. I just didn't want you to. I didn't want you to get attached, because I wanted her to myself. I wanted her to get to know me, because when she met you, she couldn't want to spend any time with me. I was just afraid that April would like you better than she likes me, her own father," Luke said emotionally, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. Lorelai stared into his eyes, trying to decide what to do. Finally, she spoke. Her hand on his cheek, she said, "I understand. Now kiss me before I go crazy."

"I can do that." Luke smiled and picked Lorelai up so her legs were around his waist. She closed her eyes.

"I'm waiting…." Luke smiled again and pressed his lips to hers, immediately opening his mouth to accept her waiting tongue. He sucked on her bottom lip as she pulled away. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

"I thought so. Now, a little present for you," Lorelai pulled the towel out from around her and threw it down on the floor.

"Now that's what _I'm _talking about," Luke sat down on the bed and turned over so she was underneath him. He looked her over, taking in how beautiful she was. He explored her body with his hands, and then his mouth, memorizing her every curve. He pulled her knees apart, and looked. "How is a kid going to fit through there?" Lorelai laughed and covered her face.

"It will. You'll see," she replied, closing her legs and pulling his face to hers, she leaned up for a soft kiss, and then rolled out from under him. "We can't do this now, babe." Luke looked at his watch.

"An hour is enough time for me."

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.


	5. Time Alone is Time Well Spent

**A/N: Extremely sexual. Don't read if you are easily offended by this kind of stuff. **

Back at home, Lorelai fell asleep quickly in her bed. Luke stayed up for awhile, making dinner for the two of them, after getting a call from Rory saying she was going to spend the night at Logan's apartment. Luke wasn't too happy about that, but decided to let it be, seeing that they would be married in a few months. He finished making the pasta, covered it and put it in the refrigerator. He walked out of the kitchen and collapsed on the couch in the living room.

Lorelai woke up some 5 hours later to find Luke still asleep on the couch. She unfolded the blanket that was on the floor next to him, and after a slight pause, she covered her husband with it. Luke stirred and opened his eyes.

"No! You weren't supposed to wake up! This was supposed to be a cute lovey-dovey thing where I cover you from getting cold! Awww, you ruined my fun." Lorelai pouted and sat down on the tiny bit of couch that was exposed in front of Luke. He smiled and pulled her towards him, and with a yawn, kissed her arm.

"You know, babe, Rory's spending the night with Logan, which leaves us alone to have our own fun working on that baby we talked about making this morning," Luke said, rubbing up and down her arm with the back of his hand.

"Yeah… I guess it does, doesn't it?" Lorelai replied in close to a whisper.

"Mhmm."

"Let's go."

"But, Lorelai, I made us dinner."

"We can eat later." Lorelai stood up and took the blanket off of Luke, tossing it to the ground. Luke stood up as well, and with one arm around Lorelai's back, and one underneath her knees, he carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them. He put Lorelai down and pinned her up against the door.

"Love you." He said, not waiting for her answer and kissing her deeply.

She pulled away first. "I love you too. Now take this off," She said, referring to his flannel t-shirt. He obeyed and pulled the shirt, along with his white undershirt, over his head. He started with her shirt, and pulled it off easily. She reached around her back and undid the clasp of her bra, pulling the straps off her shoulders and down her arms. "You know, this is a record for us. 3 times in 2 days." Lorelai said, staring into Luke's eyes. Luke smiled, nodded his head and picked her up, carrying her to the bed. He put her down gently, making sure not to drop her. He got on top of her, one knee of each side of her body.

"My god, you're beautiful," He said, looking down at Lorelai, pushing a few stray strands of hair out of her face. He ran his hands through her hair, down her face and neck, between her breasts and down to her stomach, which he caressed and kissed, before reaching the top of her pants which he unbuttoned and pulled down. She reached up to un-do the buckle of his belt, letting him to the rest and pull down his pants. They both were now in only their underwear.

Luke lied on top of her, kissing her lips very softly. Her right hand slowly came up to touch his cheek, while her other rubbed his back sensuously. Luke pulled away, and slipped a finger underneath her panties, pulling them down to expose her dark brown curls and extreme arousal. He muttered a soft "wow" and dropped his boxers, tossing them to the ground next to the bed.

Taking control, he kissed a path from her lips to the sacred spot between her legs. He was now ready to take her, and she was ready to be taken, but Luke took it slow, kissing around her opening and her pulsing clit. He ran his fingers through her curls as she emitted a soft moan from her mouth. He went up to cover her lips with his own, silencing her moans and groans. His tongue slipped between her lips for the first time as her mouth opened eagerly. After a few seconds, he pulled away. Lorelai threw her head back as he traced circles around her breasts with his tongue. He flicked her nipples roughly and sucked on them carefully.

"Are you ready, my darling?" Luke said, cupping her breasts with his hands and squeezing hard. She screamed and began to breathe heavily.

"Mhmmm," She groaned, closing her eyes and spreading her legs. Positioning himself over her opening, Luke eased into her slowly, trying to cause as much pleasure to her as possible. "Luke, faster. I'm not a little kid." She whispered, opening her eyes and grinding her hips into his. He thrust into her harder and faster, determined to get her to climax, and she spasmed around him as he too came, letting his warm fluids into her body. He collapsed on top of her, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, Lorelai.With all my heart. I can't wait for you to have a baby." Luke said, burying his head into her shoulder.

"And I can't wait to have a baby, Luke." She smiled to herself and thought about what it would be like to have a baby around the house again.

When Lorelai woke up, she was surprised she even fell asleep after the long nap she had taken earlier. Luke's arm was wrapped around her waist, and was pressed up against her possessively. She loved that about him. He showed she was his, and no one else's. She closed her eyes again, savoring the feeling of his hand on her still warm skin. She heard a whisper behind her.

"Lorelai? Are you awake?" Luke asked.

"I'm up. And happy. Are you happy?" Lorelai said.

"I'm happy too," Luke replied, moving his hand up her body to cup her breast.

"You have no idea how good that feels," Lorelai said softly. Luke squeezed roughly and pinched her nipple. "Mmmmm. Amazing. You're amazing." Lorelai turned over and asked, " Ready for round two?"

"More than ever."


	6. He'll Always Be There

A/N: Okay everyone, I'm so sorry this took longer than I expected. I had an eventful weekend and didn't have time to update. Hope you enjoy!

6 weeks later

Luke got home from work at the diner around 2. Lorelai was still at work at the inn, and Caesar was set to close for him by 10. He dropped his jacket on the couch and checked the answering machine for messages. No one called. He turned around and saw that the TV was on. Luke walked over to the spot on the floor where he saw the remote was thrown and turned it off. He collapsed on the couch and the next thing he heard was…

"…Luuuuuke? Come here. Now,." Lorelai yelled downstairs. Luke awoke suddenly and looked around. He hadn't realized Lorelai had come home. Normally when he falls asleep on the couch he can hear her come in, and it wakes him up.

"Lorelai? Where are you?" He bounded up the stairs and turned towards their room at the top of the stairs.

"Luuuuke! Any day now…" Luke walked into their room, and found Lorelai standing at the counter in the bathroom. "Luke, we did it. Look." Luke looked at Lorelai, and then at the pregnancy test on the counter. He was in awe. He looked at the counter, then at Lorelai, at her stomach, and back to the counter where the test was lying.

"Oh my god, Lorelai. Wow." Luke couldn't find the words to explain how he felt. He picked her up around the waist and swung her around. Putting her down, he looked into her eyes, and then her stomach. He covered it protectively with both hands, and after a few seconds, her smaller hands covered his own. "I can't believe it. You're amazing, Lorelai. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Luke, and I love our baby," Lorelai whispered, tears in her eyes. She leaned up to kiss him gently. Luke's head tilted to the side and deepened the kiss. They broke apart.

"Did you tell Rory yet?" Luke asked, this being the only question, or thing, he could think of saying at the moment.

"No, I wanted to tell you first. You're the father, not Rory," Lorelai said, very matter of fact. Luke smiled, but didn't say anything. He removed one of his hands from her stomach to cradle her cheek. She turned into his palm, placing a few soft kisses on the skin between his thumb and first finger. His other hand went to the other cheek, pulling her gently towards him. Her eyes were closed before their lips touched, but she didn't have to wait long. His mouth crashed onto hers, staying there briefly before he knelt down and lifted up the bottom of her shirt, just to the bottom wire of her bra. He began placing butterfly kisses on her stomach, and on his child, hidden deep inside her womb. After a few minutes, He rested his forehead on her stomach, breathing in her scent and taking in the moment. Lorelai buried her hands in his hair.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"This is perfect."

"Yeah. Perfect." After placing one last kiss on her stomach, which, now that he took the time to really observe it, was a small bit rounder than it normal, Luke stood up and Lorelai smoothed her shirt back over her stomach. "How about we stay home tonight, and tomorrow, invite Rory and Logan over for dinner. I'll cook, and you can announce our big news. How does that sound?"

Lorelai smiled and nodded. She placed akiss on his lips and walked out of the bathroom to get dressed.  
...

Later that night, at Logan's apartment, Rory and Logan were discussing their wedding.

"Hey, Ace? What do you think about a winter wedding? I know you love the snow. We could have it in the Stars Hollow town square, in the snow, then go inside for the reception, maybe at Lorelai's house?" Logan said, stroking Rory's head which was resting in his lap.

Rory was playing with her ring, twisting it around her finger. "That sounds good. We'd have to run it past mom first, but I don't think she'll mind. It'd have to be relatively small, but that's OK with me."

"Small sounds good. An intimate gathering." Logan paused; waiting for what he knew would be coming next.

"Dirty!" And there it was. Rory sat up and pulled Logan's lips into hers. Slowly, He picked her up and carried her back to the bed.

It was about two in the morning. Luke and Lorelai were lying in their bed. Luke was clearly asleep, while Lorelai couldn't close her eyes. She leaned over and kissed Luke's arm, nuzzling her head into his chest. Lorelai was thinking. Thinking about her baby, Rory, and she and Luke's unborn child. She was the mother of an engaged 21-year-old, and a baby about 8 weeks old. What an age difference. Lorelai got out of bed and looked in the mirror. There were the small wrinkles that came with age, and the occasional grey hairs that she had acquired taking care of Rory and the Inn. She looked pretty good for a woman of 37. She looked back at Luke and smiled. It didn't matter how she looked anymore. She had a man. She had a man that would spend the rest of his life with her and their child. He wouldn't leave her to raise this baby alone, like Christopher did. Lorelai lifted her shirt up to look at her stomach. She had Rory so long ago, that she forgot how it felt to know there was a person inside of you that needed you, and would love you unconditionally. It felt good.


	7. It's Been Awhile

A/N: For everybody who has been waiting for this, I'm so sorry it took so long. I had another story to write, and I couldn't think of ideas for this one. This story will probably end at 10 chapters, but the 4 remaining will all be a good length (longer than the previous ones.) Thanks for waiting, and remember, reviews make my day!

…**Oh, Baby!...**

5 months later

Lorelai was sitting at the kitchen table going through the Sunday papers for sales at Maternity stores. She was only about 6 months along, but she felt huge. She went through ad after ad looking for anything that might actually fit her. With no luck, she clumped back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

Lorelai looked around her kitchen. It was pretty messy, which was a surprise, because every morning, Luke made breakfast for her and cleaned up. It looked like he didn't clean it up after dinner last night. She got up and walked over to the sink, where their two dishes were lying next to a dirty pots and pans. After turning the water on, she rinsed the dishes and put them into the dishwasher.

While drying her hands on a nearby towel, Lorelai felt a little poke in her stomach. After being nervous for a second, she realized that it was the baby kicking for the first time. Lorelai quickly went from nervous to excited. She ran over to the living room to get the phone and call Luke.

No one picked up at the diner, so Lorelai got in her Jeep and drove to Luke's. The diner was unusually empty, only Kirk was there, and he was getting ready to leave, which was also pretty surprising. Lane was at the counter talking to Zac. Well, more like making out.

"Hey, Lane! You wouldn't want the health inspector to walk in here or something, would you?" Lorelai asked.

"Sorry." Lane said, pulling away and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Eh, it's ok. You two are still technically newlyweds. Well, actually, maybe not. How long are people considered newlyweds anyway? I mean Luke and I haven't been married long. Does that make us newlyweds too?" Lorelai asked with a puzzled look on her face. "Hey, speaking of Luke, is he around?"

"No, he said he was taking a break to go get something from Doose's. He left about an hour ago." Lane said.

"An hour ago? Just to run to Doose's? That's weird; he doesn't like to be around Taylor much." Lorelai said, trying to be funny. "If he comes by, will you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"Sure, Lorelai." Lane said.

"Hey, since Luke's not here, can I get a coffee?"

"Are you allowed to?"

"No. But be a nice little daughter's best friend. Trust me; you'll like me better with coffee."

"Fine. But If Luke finds out, Caesar gave it to you, ok?"

"Yeah. Anything for my coffee. Now hand it over!" Lorelai snapped her fingers playfully. Lane laughed and circled around the counter.

"To go?" She asked.

"Yeah." Lane took a cup from under the counter and filled it to the top with coffee. She snapped a lid on top and set it on the counter. Lorelai lifted her purse off her shoulder and started digging through it.

"Lorelai, you don't have to pay." Lorelai had a dollar in her hand already.

"Then you can have a tip." Lorelai put her dollar bill next to the coffee and picked the cup up carefully. "Thanks." She turned to walk out of the diner when she saw Luke coming up the street with a Doose's bag in hand. Lorelai started chugging, trying to get as much of her beloved coffee into her before Luke saw her. She finished half of it and set it down on a table just as the bell rang and Luke walked in.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Luke asked, giving her a peck on the lips.

"The baby kicked." Lorelai said.

"No way, really?" Luke said, almost not believing.

"Yeah."

"Here, come on upstairs, we'll go to my old room." Luke said.

"Your room? Dirty!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Shut up and come on." Luke said, dropping his bag on the floor and taking her hand.

"Shutting up." Lorelai said, walking towards the stairs that led up to Luke's old apartment. Once they were at the top, Luke felt around his pocket for a key. He came up with two. Luke looked at them for a second, trying to figure out which one was the one that would open the door. He chose the copper colored one, and was right.

"I haven't been up here for weeks." Luke said. Lorelai sat down on the bed. Luke joined her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"It's nice up here. Quiet." Lorelai said.

"Yeah." Lorelai leaned back until she was laying down. He fixed the pillow behind her head and rested her arms on her stomach.

"Luke! Feel!" Lorelai said enthusiastically. Luke turned around and placed his hands softly against her stomach. "Here," Lorelai said, lifting her shirt up to her bra, exposing the bump that was their baby.

"Wow." Luke said, kissing it gently. "That's amazing. I can feel everything."

"I know. It's almost unreal. I mean, can you believe that in about 3 months, we'll be parents? Well, second parents I guess, since we have April and Rory." Lorelai said, stroking Luke's arm with the back of her hand.

"Yeah, we have April and Rory." Luke smiled. _They_ had April and Rory. Not he had April and she had Rory, but _they _had both of them. He crawled up and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, full of emotion and love. His hand came up to cradle her face as he took her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it ever so gently. She moaned into his mouth and pulled back, licking her lips.

"I love you, Luke."

"I love you too." His hand still on her face, he brushed his thumb across her cheek. He never believed that pregnant women glowed until he saw her. She looked like she had been lit up. "You look beautiful."

"I'm fat." Lorelai said, pouting.

"No you aren't, you're pregnant." Luke said.

"Pregnant equals fat."

"Whatever. You're still beautiful."

"Okay." Luke laughed and kissed her again.

"I have to get back to the diner. I'll be home early, Lane's closing for me."

"Alright." Lorelai said. "Oh, wait. What did you go to Doose's for?"

"I had to get something."

"What did you get?"

"Something." Luke said. Lorelai pulled her shirt back over her stomach and sat up.

"Would you just tell me?"

"No."

"What's the big deal?"

"It's none of your business." Luke said, standing up. Lorelai stood up too.

"When is anything ever my business? You tell me anyways, I'm your wife."

"Fine. I didn't go to Doose's. I went to Andrew's." Lorelai put her hands on her hips.

"You went to the bookstore, and came back with a Doose's bag? How did you manage that?"

"I brought it with me."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Lorelai had to laugh.

"What could you possibly get at Andrew's that you need to hide?"

"A book."

"Really? Because at bookstores, normally you don't get books."

"Lorelai, do you really need to know what I got?" Luke asked, sighing.

"Yes."

"I got a book."

"We already established that fact, Luke. What was the book about?"

"A guy."

"A guy?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, a guy."

"Okay, fiction or non-fiction?"

"Non-fiction. How did this become a guessing game?"

"Because you won't tell me, so I'm asking questions. What genre?"

"I don't know, Lorelai."

"Then just tell me!"

"Well, what haven't we been doing lately?"

"I don't know. What haven't we been doing lately?"

"What haven't we done much in the last 4 months that we did almost every day?"

"Oh my god. You got a book on sex?"

"I got a book on why pregnant women don't want to have sex as much as they did before they got pregnant."

"I can answer that for you. You didn't have to get a book on it."

"I didn't want to ask you."

"Do you want to know why?"

"Well, yeah, sorta."

"Do you remember when I said I was fat?"

"Yeah."

"That's why."

"Because you think you're fat?"

"Pretty much."

"That's ridiculous."

"Probably."

"You aren't fat."

"I know, I know. I'm pregnant."

"Yeah, you're pregnant."

"Go return the book."

"No way! I'm not letting anyone see what I bought!"

"How's you get it out of there?"

"The same way I did when I bought those books that made me realize that you were the woman I needed to spend the rest of my life with."

"I thought you figured that out years ago."

"Yeah, but this secured it."

"Oh. Okay."

"I have to go downstairs now." Lorelai looked at her feet.

"Do you promise you don't think I'm fat?"

"I promise."

"Good."

"Luke?"

"What?"

"Do you really need to get back to the diner?"

"Yes."

"Do you have to do that _right _now?"

"Uh, I think so?"

"You don't."

"Okay, I don't."

"You know what else we could do?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to?"

"Always." Luke threw his arms around her waist and eased her down onto the bed, careful not to drop her. She lied back like she was before, and watched as Luke took his shirt off and made himself comfortable next to her. "Will we hurt the baby?" He asked.

"Nah. Little Danes is in there pretty good."

"That's good. We don't want to hurt baby."

"No. We definitely don't want to hurt baby." Lorelai smiled. "You're quoting Jackson."

"I am?"

"Yup." Luke raised his eyebrows.

"Let's not talk about other men at this moment."

"I can do that." Luke kissed her then, mouths open wide and tongues never leaving the touch of the other. When air was needed, they broke apart and came right back together. Lorelai reached over and undid the button on his jeans unzipped him. They broke apart so Luke could pull Lorelai's shirt up and over her head, followed by her bra. Luke moaned the second her bra came off. Her breasts were bigger than usual, and he took more time to caress and kiss them than he normally did. He rubbed her stomach gently as she found her way back to his pants and eased them off his hips and down his legs. Luke pulled down the elastic waist of her jeans, which were maternity, and unzipped them. He pulled them down, exposing her pink panties.

Those were soon gone as well, and he made his way to her sensitive parts, teasing her and getting her ready. As soon as he felt she was wet enough for him, he pulled his boxers down and threw them onto the floor to join the rest of their clothes. She just looked at him for a second before pointing between her legs and smiling. Luke shook his head. Always Lorelai. He entered her slowly from the side, one hand on her hip and the other on her breast, squeezing gently. He heard her inhale a sharp breath just as he filled her.

"Are you okay?"

"Ow."

"Should I stop?"

"Don't you dare."

After a few moans, she muttered a few incoherent thoughts, which was his que to start moving. He didn't want to hurt her, so he started slow, and gained speed as she climaxed. He came right after her, collapsing onto his side, but not pulling out.

He placed a few tender kisses on her back and shoulders as she reached in between her legs and pulled him out of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. That felt great."

"I agree." She turned over carefully to face him.

"You should probably get back to the diner." She said.

"I should."

"Do you mind if I jump in the shower?"

"No, go ahead. I think there are still a few towels in there. If not, there's a couple in the dresser by the door."

"'Kay, thanks."

"Anything for you." She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips."That's it? A little peck?" She licked her lips and leaned in again.

"Better?"

"That's more like you." Lorelai laughed.

"I'm off to the shower." She got up and walked back to the bathroom. Luke got out of bed and put his clothes back on.

"I'm going downstairs!" He yelled back to her.

"Okay!" She yelled back. He opened the door and stepped out. He locked the door behind him and went down into the diner.

"Luke, where've you been?" Miss. Patty asked. Luke didn't remember seeing her down there when they went upstairs. She must have just gotten there.

"Upstairs with Lorelai." He replied.

"Upstairs with--, Oh, I get it." She paused. "How was it?" She asked.

"How was what?"

"What else could you be doing up there?"

"I don't know."

"So then how was it?" She asked again.

"None of your business, Patty." He said.

"I heard that sex during pregnancy is great."

"Maybe you should try it."

"Yeah, maybe I should." She said, seriously thinking about it.

"Patty! I was kidding! It was fine." Luke said, starting to get frustrated.

"Was it? Because according to the book you bought at Andrew's, you hadn't been, how do you say it? Getting any?"

"How do you know what I bought at Andrew's?" Luke asked, now mad.

"Babette was there."

"In the bookstore?"

"Yes."

"And she was watching me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because the shirt you were wearing was the one that Lorelai came down wearing last year."

"Aw, jeez."

"Well, I better get going. Give Lorelai my love."

"I will, Patty. Have a nice day." Luke said sarcastically.

"Thanks, dear. I will." Patty left the diner, meeting up with Babette on the street.

Lorelai came down a few minutes later, with wet hair and her makeup running down her face.

"Bye, honey. I have to get home before Miss. Patty does the same thing to me as she did to you." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You heard that?" Lorelai grinned.

"Yeah. You got pretty mad."

"She was asking about our sex life!"

"She asks about everyone's sex life. She was the first one to know when I slept with Jason. She's very nosy." Lorelai said.

"Never say that second sentence again."

"Sorry. She was also the first one to see me after I slept with you for the first time."

"I like that one better."

"I thought you would. See you later." She said.

"Bye."

A/N: Next chapter will be up soon, I want to finish this before the season starts on the 26th if I can. Review, Review, Review, please!


	8. Because You're Pregnant

3 Months Later…

"Luke, I do _not _want to go to Friday Night Dinner." Lorelai pleaded over the phone. She and Luke had been arguing for almost 20 minutes about dinner that night.

"You have to. You promised you would go one last time before you have the baby." Luke said.

"So? When have I ever kept my promise with the Gilmore's?" She asked. "Seriously."

"That doesn't matter now. You have to go."

"What if I have the baby before tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"Then I think they'll understand." Luke responded. He was getting sick of this. He thought for a second. What could he say to make sure she went? "If you don't go, then no coffee for 2 months after the baby." He said.

"What? That's not up to you. As soon as this kid is out, I'm drinking all the coffee in Connecticut." Lorelai said. She was serious, too. During her entire pregnancy, she had as much coffee as she would have on a normal day when she wasn't pregnant.

"3 months." He said.

"You can't stop me."

"I supply your coffee."

"I'll raid it when you aren't there."

"You're going." Luke said.

"Fine. But I'm not going to like it." Lorelai said.

"You don't have to. Like it or not, you're going." Luke said. "I have to get off the phone. The diner is packed. I love you."

"Love you too." Lorelai hung up the phone.

Now 9 months pregnant, everyday tasks were getting difficult for her. She couldn't sit on a couch unless she was right next to the arm, she couldn't bend over if she dropped something, she couldn't work, and she couldn't even take a walk to Luke's without having major back pain. Lorelai couldn't wait for the day she could bend and walk and work. Being home all day, although she fantasized it for months, sucked. There was nothing to do. She even cleaned, in her own little way. Driving was a pain. She had to push the seat back so far that she just barely could grasp the steering wheel, so driving was out. Finally, she gave in to Judy Garland, Pippi, and an array of movies most people haven't heard of.

Today, though, was different. Rory was coming home and Sookie was taking a day off so they could go baby shopping. Rory had thrown Lorelai a baby shower, since it had been over two decades since she last had a baby in the house, and had nothing that a baby would need. She still needed clothes, though. She couldn't go with Luke because he didn't want to know the sex of the baby, though she did. They were having a girl. She was happy because she knew how to take care of a girl. She had already raised a great one. Although she was happy, she wanted to give Luke a son. He already had two daughters, and as much as he loved Rory and April, he would love to have a son to fish and do "manly" things with.

Lorelai sat down on the couch in the living room. An hour passed. Then two. It was now noon, and two hours past when Rory and Sookie said they would be here. She picked up the phone and called Luke. The phone rang. And rang. And rang. No Luke, or Lane, or Caesar. Something was up. She was getting nervous. Finally, she decided to drive over to Sookie's.

It was a slow and steady walk to the car. Lorelai hoisted herself up into the driver's seat, and buckled the seatbelt, which just hardly fit her anymore. She went through her purse and found her keys, put the one for her Jeep in and backed out of the driveway. She decided to take a detour and pass Luke's on her way to Sookie's. As she drove past the diner, she saw people. Lots of people, but no Luke. Or Lane. Or Caesar. Where was everybody?

Deciding to investigate, she parked her car on the side of the street and went into the diner. She didn't know anyone in there. No one. Were these people even from Star's Hollow? There was some kid working the counter. She decided to talk to him.

"Hey, kid. Where's Luke?" She asked, sitting down on a stool.

"Not here." The boy said.

"He didn't go to Doose's, did he?" She asked, remembering their little argument a few months before.

"No. He said something about going to see his wife. She's pregnant, I guess. He wanted to check up on her."

"He did?" She asked.

"Yeah. Do you need him?" He said.

"I'm his wife." Lorelai used the counter to balance herself and stand up.

"Oh, yeah." He said, seeing her stomach. "He said he was going to his house to see you."

"I've been home for 2 hours waiting for my daughter to get home. He never came." She said, obviously confused. "When I got off the phone with him this morning, he said he had to get back to the diner because it was busy. I see that it's busy, but Luke isn't here."

"I don't know where he is, uh, Mrs. Danes."

"Lorelai. Call me Lorelai." She said.

"Okay. I'm Jake." He said.

"Hi, Jake. I have to get going. I need to find my daughter, Rory, and my friend, Sookie."

"Rory? As in Rory Gilmore?" Jake asked.

"The one and only. You know her?" Lorelai asked, putting her hand on her stomach.

"I had a crush on her at Star's Hollow High. I was so upset when she went to that ritzy private school." Jake said. His face dropped. "Oh my god. I just told you I liked your daughter. I'm so sorry." Lorelai laughed.

"She's engaged. Don't worry about it." Lorelai said, adjusting her purse on her shoulder.

"You don't look old enough to be Rory's mom. Is she really your daughter?"

"I had her when I was young. Look at my eyes. We have the same eyes." Jake leaned forward.

"Yep. Those are the eyes. You must have had her when you were what, 17, 18?"

"16." Lorelai said.

"Oh. Wow."

"I agree." Lorelai said, smiling.

"Well, tell her Jake Woods says hi." Jake said.

"I will, Jake. It was nice meeting you. If Luke comes back, would you tell him I stopped in?"

"Sure. I hope you find him."

"Thanks." Lorelai said. She looked around the diner one last time. "Who are all these people?"

"Customers from the Dragonfly Inn. Some French man came by about half an hour ago to drop them off. He said they were using their dining room for a party tonight, and that he couldn't have people there while they set it up." Jake said. That explained why she didn't recognize anyone. But why was the Dragonfly having a party?

"I own the Dragonfly with Sookie. I'm on maternity leave, but I thought we all agreed that I would know when there was a function there." Lorelai said.

"Oh. I don't know what's going on, Lorelai. Sorry."

"Okay. I have to go now." Lorelai said.

"Bye."

"Bye, Jake." Lorelai whipped out her cell phone and started dialing. First the Dragonfly. No answer. She left Sookie a voice mail.

"Hey, Sook, it's Lorelai. Where are you? I thought you were coming over? Call my cell when you get this."

She ended the call and tried her house. It rang twice, and then Rory picked it up.

"Hello?" Rory said.

"Ror?" Lorelai asked

"Mom?"

"Hi." Lorelai said. "Where have you been?"

"Traffic was bad. Where are you?"

"I'm outside of Luke's. Apparently the whole town ran away."

"What?"

"Sookie never came over, and Luke left the diner with some kid you went to school with. Jake Woods? He said he went to school with you." Lorelai said, getting into her car slowly.

"Jake the Stalker?"

"I don't know. He told me he had a crush on you in high school."

"Did you tell him I was engaged?"

"Yeah. He stalked you?"

"Mmhmm."

"Crossing him off my good list right now." Rory laughed.

"Luke's here. He said he's been here for an hour."

"What are you talking about? I left the house at noon" Lorelai said.

"He's been here since 11:30."

"Put him on the phone." Lorelai ordered. She heard the phone being shifted as she pulled into her driveway. His truck was right there.

"Lorelai?"

"Where were you?"

"When?"

"When you got home." Lorelai said.

"I came in through the back door and sat in the kitchen. I didn't even see you leave."

"I didn't see you either."

"My truck was right in front of your Jeep." Luke said. Lorelai got out of the car.

"I'm home. I'll be right inside."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Lorelai turned the doorknob and opened the door to see Rory and Luke sitting on the couch.

"I can not believe I didn't see you." Lorelai waddled into the room. Luke got up.

"Honey, sit down." He guided her to the couch and sat her down.

"Thanks." Lorelai set her purse down on the coffee table. Luke sat down next to her. Lorelai cuddled into his side.

"Mom, Sookie called and said that Michel had booked a party that she didn't know about. She told me to tell you she couldn't come, and to take you myself."

"So _that's_ where she is."

"Yeah. Michel brought all the guests to my diner, so I left and put Jake in charge." Luke said.

"That explains everything. I thought the entire town left or something." Lorelai said, shaking her head.

"Nope." Rory said.

"I don't really feel like shopping anymore, Hun. Are you staying the day or going back to school?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, I'm already here, so I might as well stay. I have to go to dinner tonight anyway." Rory said. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it's ok."

"Well, then I'm going to eat. I'm starving." Rory said. Luke decided he wanted to take a nap and asked Lorelai if she wanted to come. She said yes, and that she would be up soon. Luke went upstairs and Lorelai followed Rory into the kitchen.

"Mom, you got bigger since the last time I saw you." Rory said, opening the fridge and taking out Chinese leftovers.

"I probably did. I feel like a cow. Luke keeps telling me I'm not, but I am."

"You're pregnant."

"I know!" Lorelai said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Rory shut the fridge after taking out two cans of soda.

"No, it's okay. I'm just so sick of everyone telling me I'm pregnant. Sookie, and Michel, and Luke and my mother. Everyone." Lorelai said, sitting down and poking at a carton of chicken and fried rice.

"Uh, that's because you are."

"Whatever. I just can't wait to not be pregnant anymore." Lorelai said, picking out a piece of chicken.

"You're due in a week. You won't be pregnant much longer." Rory pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." Lorelai threw her head back.

"How do you feel?" Rory asked sympathetically.

"Like I'm hiding a watermelon under my shirt."

"Eeek." Rory said, scrunching her face up.

"Tell me about it. Are you and Logan having kids?"

"I don't know. He wants to, but I don't think I'm ready."

"You aren't even married yet. You don't have to be ready now, Hun." Lorelai said.

"I know. But he wants kids so bad. I want a few eventually, but not now. I have to conquer the newspaper world first." Rory said, smiling.

"Got it."

"Are you and Luke having more after this?"

"I doubt it. I mean, he really wants a son. I want him to have one, but I don't know if I could do this again." Lorelai shrugged. "I don't know."

"That would be nice. It's great being a big, happy family. I have Logan, Dad and Gigi, You, Luke, April and whoever's inside of there." Rory pointed to Lorelai's stomach.

"Yeah, you do. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't."

"I'm going to go take that nap now. Have a good lunch."

"I will." Rory said. "Have a good nap."

"I will." Lorelai said. She got up from the table and went upstairs, through the double doors and into her and Luke's room. He was on the bed, under the covers. She crawled into bed with him and snuggled up as close as her body could go.

"Hey, babe." Luke said, kissing the top of her head.

"Hello." She looked up and pecked him on the lips.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Lorelai said, closing her eyes.

"Because you're pregnant."

"Good night, Luke." Lorelai said.

"What did I do? And it's not night."

"Good afternoon, Luke." Lorelai replied.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just go to sleep." Lorelai said

"Honey, what's wrong."

"Nothing, Luke! Go to sleep!" Lorelai said angrily.

"Lorelai. Tell me what's wrong." Lorelai looked up. She had tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. Every once in a while I get angry at nothing. Then I cry." Lorelai wiped her eye with the back of her hand. Luke wrapped his arm around her and nestled his head into her shoulder.

"It's the hormones." Luke said. His voice was muffled by her shirt.

"I know." She said. "I need to get some sleep. Wake me up when you get up, okay?"

"It'll probably only be an hour or two." Luke reasoned.

"That's okay. Wake me up."

"If you say so." Luke said. He raised his eyebrows. "I love you. Sleep tight."

"I love you too." Lorelai closed her eyes and rested her head on her hands.

Back downstairs, Rory was talking to Christopher. Lorelai had asked her to make arrangements for the three of them to go out to dinner. Christopher was having trouble finding somewhere for Gigi to go.

"Ror, I want to come, but I don't have anywhere for Gigi to go. Straub and Francine are out of town, and Richard and Emily would never agree to take her." Christopher said.

"Bring her with you." Rory suggested.

"Out. With you. And your mom. To a restaurant? I don't think she'd do so well." Chris said.

"We could just go to Luke's. She'd be fine there." Rory said.

"I don't think Luke would like me being there much. He's really protective of your mom around me."

"He loves her, and he doesn't want you getting in the way. Don't you understand that?"

"Yeah. I do. But it's not like I'd do anything in front of him." Chris said.

"What do you mean, in front of him? So you would try something when he wasn't there?" Rory asked.

"No. That's not what I meant. I mean that your mom and Luke are happy, and I'm _not_ about to mess anything up again." Chris explained.

"Okay. Then Luke's it is. How's 1:30 tomorrow?" Rory asked.

"Sounds good. I'll bring Gigi, not like I have any other choice." Chris said.

"Is Sherry still in Paris?" asked Rory.

"I don't know. I would think so. She sent me a letter about a month ago to tell me she was married with two step-sons. I don't know is she's still there though." Chris said quietly.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Apparently I have a track record for having babies with women who don't want to be with me." He said, almost comically.

"Mom loves you. She always will."

"I know. I'll always love her too."

"Good. You should." Rory said.

"I know. Bye, Ror."

"Bye, dad." Rory hung up the phone and wrote herself a note to remind herself to tell Lorelai about lunch.

She picked up the phone again, this time to call Logan. No answer. She left a voice mail, and hung up the phone. She kept missing him. It reminded her of the time she and Lorelai kept missing each other. She sat down on the couch and waited for Luke and Lorelai to wake up. She saw her mother's collection of movies on the coffee table and put in Pippi Longstocking. Rory relaxed into the couch and enjoyed her movie.

**6 hours later….**

Lorelai opened her eyes and realized she was still lying in bed. She turned her head and saw that Luke was gone. Didn't she tell him to wake her up? She used her arms to steady herself and got out of bed. She walked to the door, and opened it to see a note on the floor. It read:

Lorelai-

I tried to wake you up, but you bit me. If you don't believe me, I'll show you the marks when you wake up. I'll be downstairs with Rory.

Luke

Lorelai was shocked. She bit him? Oops. She took the stairs slowly, and when she got to the bottom, she saw Luke and Rory sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"I can't believe I bit you, Luke. Sorry!" Lorelai said, balancing herself on the railing and stepping down from the platform that was at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's alright." Luke said, waving his hand at her.

"Lemme see the bite!" Lorelai said. She ran as fast as she could over to Luke and grabbed his arm.

"Wrong one." Luke said. He drew back his right arm and gave her his left.

"I _did _bite you!" Lorelai said. Her face lit up.

"What's so great about that?" Luke said, pulling his arm back towards him.

"I've always wanted to bite someone!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"You've bit me before." Luke said

"Ewwww. Luke!" Rory said, scrunching up her face and covering her eyes.

"Sorry kid, your dirty momma likes to bite her husband in bed. Is that such a sin?"

"Yes." Rory said. Luke got up.

"I'm going to take a shower. We have to get to your parents house by 7. Dinner's late tonight. Your dad has to work until 8, and he didn't want to miss you two."

"I have to shower too, mister!" Lorelai said. "I'm going in with you."

Rory cringed. "Mom!"

"Sorry." Lorelai said. She and Luke got up, and Luke helped her up the stairs. Once into her bathroom, he helped her get undressed and turned the water on. He took off his clothes and they stepped into the shower.

She leaned on him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Mmmm." She sighed. Luke kissed her head and turned them around so her back was to the water.

"You are perfect." He said sweetly. She kissed his chest and untangled himself from her. She smiled and turned to the side to grasp her shampoo in her hand. Luke picked up his. At the same time, they washed their hair, Lorelai taking slightly longer, seeing that she had more. She allowed him to wash her body, as she did his. She was reminded of all the times before they were married when they would do this. Just sit in the bathtub or stand in the shower together for hours. He'd run his fingers through her hair as she rested her head against his shoulder and rubbed his back. Together, Luke and Lorelai were one. They fit together like a puzzle.

They stepped out of the shower 20 minutes later. Luke left to get dressed while Lorelai dressed herself in the bathroom and began to fix her hair for dinner. She finished quickly and got dressed in a dark blue dress with a waist that showed off her belly through the fabric. She smoothed it over her body and admired herself in the mirror. Even she had to admit, she looked great.

Rory came up a few minutes later and found her mother sitting on the bed, looking through a book. Looking closer, she realized it was the baby book that Lorelai kept all of Rory's baby things in. She sat down next to her mother and looked with her.

"Do you think this baby could be as perfect as you were?" Lorelai asked, putting her arm around her daughter.

"Well, seeing as she has you for a mom, I'm sure." Rory asked, kissing the side of her mother's head.

"Thanks. Will you help me make her a book like yours? I don't think Luke's into it, and Mia helped me with yours." Lorelai asked, closing the book and looking at Rory.

"Of course. It'll be fun." Rory stood up and extended her arm to her mother. "Come on. We have to get going."

Lorelai stood up and took Rory's hand. Together they walked downstairs and outside where Luke was waiting for them.


	9. The Long Awaited Delivery

**A/N: Stupid me. I just went back to the last chapter to re-read, and I realized I talked about Straub Hayden being alive, when he died in season 5. Oops, sorry. This story will be done soon, I wanted to finish before the premiere, but that didn't exactly happen. This chapter is huge for the story, so read on, people, read on! Oh, and don't forget those reviews, they keep me alive **

"I hate you for making me do this. I don't feel good." Lorelai and Luke were walking hand-in-hand up the walk to Emily and Richard's front door. Luke reached out and rung the doorbell. Within seconds, they were greeted by a new maid, which was nothing new.

"Lorelai. Relax. We'll do this and get it over with." Luke said as he walked through the door. He kissed her head.

"Don't start up any conversations, drink enough for the both of us, and eat fast. Got it?" Lorelai said. She handed her coat to the maid. Luke did the same. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Got it."

"Luke! Lorelai! How nice to see you two again. Where's Rory?" Richard said as he came out of his study and pulled off his glasses with one hand.

"Hi, dad. Rory's in the car, on the phone with Logan." Lorelai said, kissing her father's cheek.

"Hello, Richard." Luke said, reaching his hand out in front of him. Richard looked startled at first, but then offered his hand as well.

"Emily is in the living room, getting drinks together. Follow me?" Lorelai rolled her eyes and followed her father. Luke walked right behind her, his hand on the small of her back.

"Don't make me do this…" Lorelai whispered over her shoulder. Luke just rubbed her back until they were in the living room. She crossed her arms when she saw Emily standing by the couch. "Mom."

"Lorelai. You're looking well." Emily said, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"I am?" Lorelai said, taking Luke's hand and sitting down on the couch. She had to tug on his arm a little to get him to sit.

"Lorelai, that was very rude." Emily said.

"What was, Mom?" Lorelai said, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You sat before we were ready to sit." Emily said bluntly.

"Mother, I am 9 months pregnant. When I want to sit, I sit." Lorelai said. Emily raised her chin and looked at Richard, who was attempting to hide the small smile playing on his lips.

"What are you smirking about?" Emily said. Richard opened his mouth to talk, but was cut off.

"Grandma! Grandpa! Hi!" Rory came bouncing in. She kissed each of her grandparent's cheeks and smiled at Luke and Lorelai, who smiled back.

Rory was planning to tell them about her engagement that night. They still didn't know, and that was the way she had wanted it. She had most of the plans done, so now was the perfect time to make sure that Emily didn't interfere and try to stick her own ideas in. She already had that problem with Shira, but Logan took care of it for her.

Rory sat down next to Lorelai, who was staring down at the floor. Emily and Richard sat down in chairs. No one talked. This was an unusual occurrence in the Gilmore household. Someone usually started talking about something. Rory poked her mom in the shoulder.

"What's going on here?" She whispered. Emily looked up.

"Your mother refuses to talk to me." Emily said. Lorelai leaned back on the couch and rested her forehead on Luke's shoulder. "She thinks that she shouldn't have to be here. She thinks she shouldn't have to see her parents before she gives birth." Emily explained. Lorelai picked her head off of Luke and looked at Emily.

"Mother, I am huge. I can hardly walk without my back hurting. Do you actually think making me come to this stupid dinner was a good idea?"

"Lorelai, you promised you would come, and here you are."

"Emily, don't be so hard on her. She's due in a week." Richard said. Rory looked at her grandmother.

"Grandma, can we eat now? I'm starved, and I'm sure mom and Luke are too." Rory said.

"Yes. Yes, I think that's a fine idea. Let's eat." Emily stood up and placed her drink on the table.

"But Emily, it's not nearly 7 yet." Richard said. Normally dinner at the Gilmore's started at 7 o'clock sharp. No later, no earlier.  
"Emily, we're not that hungry yet." Luke said. Rory shot him a look. "Okay then, maybe we are." He took Lorelai's hand and helped her off of the couch.

"Good. Grandma, what's for dinner?" Rory asked, smoothing her dress over her body. Lorelai leaned into Luke.

"Duck." Emily responded.

"Luke, I can't eat duck." Lorelai whispered into his ear.

"Why?" He whispered back.

"I'll get sick. Trust me; you do not want me to eat duck."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?"

"I'm not sure. Too bad they don't have a dog." Lorelai said softly. Richard, Emily and Rory were headed over to the dining room. Once they were in, Luke figured the two of them had a minute to be alone before everyone noticed that they weren't with them.

**..…………………………………………………………………………………………….**

"Grandma, Grandpa, I have something to tell you two." Rory said once they were seated at the dining room table.

"You do, Rory? Please continue." Richard asked.

"You know Logan Huntzberger."

"Yes, we know Logan. He's a fine boy.What about him?" Emily asked.

"You know how we've been dating for about a year and a half now." Rory said.

"Yes, we knew about that." Richard said.

"Well, he asked me to marry him, and I said yes. We're engaged." Rory said. She showed them her left hand.

"How nice." Emily said. "So, Rory, how's Yale?"

"Wait, that's it? A 'how nice'?" Rory asked.

"What would you like us to say?" Emily asked.

Rory thought for a second.

"Nevermind." She said. "Yale's great, as usual."

Luke turned Lorelai so she was facing him. Just from the look in her eyes, he knew something was wrong. She had this look, almost a cloudy appearance, when she was either upset or sick. He figured that she could be either, and decided to try to find out which one it was.

He ran his hand up and down her arm, attempting to soothe her, but all she did was close her eyes and rest her forehead on his chest. Luke moved his hand from her arm to her back, hoping that would make her feel better. It didn't. She looked up at him, that cloudy look still in her eyes.

"Luke, I don't feel so good." She stated in a shaky voice. That answered his question. So she was sick. That wasn't good.

"What hurts?" He felt like he was asking a toddler what hurt after she fell. Lorelai was no toddler. He had a feeling that she wasn't sick. Just afraid. Afraid of her parents, and afraid that her life was about to change any day now.

"Everything. I just want to go home." Luke felt tears through his dress shirt. Maybe she really was sick.

"Okay. Let me go get Rory." Luke said. "Here, sit down." He helped her relax into the corner of the couch, and left the living room to get Rory.

He came up behind Emily. Richard went into his study to wait until Luke and Lorelai joined them. Rory and Emily were sitting at the table, food in front of them, but no one was eating. She looked up at Luke. He nodded his head towards the living room, and left quickly, as not to be seen by Emily.

"Grandma? I'm going to go, uh, check on mom. I'll be right back." Rory took her napkin off her lap and set in on the table next to her plate.

"Rory, her husband is in there with her. You don't need to go." Emily argued.

"Her husband's name is Luke, and I am going to see how my mother is." Rory said. She got up from the table and headed for the living room.

"But, Rory!" She could hear her grandmother argue again. This time Rory ignored her and sat down on the couch next to Lorelai. Luke was standing in front of Lorelai, her head resting on his leg. Rory reached out to rub her back.

"Mom, what's wrong? You're never like this." Rory said softly.

"I don't know, Hun. Luke and I are going to leave. Do you want to stay or leave with us?" Lorelai asked, turning her head to look at her daughter. She knew Rory would leave with them, but she wanted to ask and make sure.

"Duh, I'm going with you." Rory said. Lorelai managed a small half smile. "Should I go tell Grandma?" Rory asked.

"No, I'll do it." Luke said. "You stay with your mom." Rory nodded and rubbed Lorelai's back again. Once Luke was gone, and Rory and Lorelai were alone, Rory thought she should try her luck on getting Lorelai to tell her what's wrong. She wouldn't.

"Is it the baby?" Rory asked. Lorelai shook her head.

"I don't think so." She said. Rory was silent.

"Are you sure?"

"No." Lorelai wiped her eyes. Rory's hand began stroking the back of her head. Nothing seemed to comfort her. Seconds later, Luke emerged from the dining room with Emily and Richard at his heels. He shrugged his shoulders and put his hands up in defense when Rory looked at him.

"Lorelai Gilmore, would you cut this out and come back and eat?" Emily said, crossing her arms. All Lorelai did was squeeze her eyes shut.

"Grandma, she's not faking anything. She's really sick." Rory said, her hand moving down to Lorelai's back again.

"Yeah, sure she is. She was fine earlier." Emily said. She looked away.

"Emily, she was not fine earlier. She didn't want to come, but I made her because she promised you she would. It's my fault, and now we have to leave." Luke said. He offered his arms to Lorelai, who took his hands, and with the help of Rory, got up and into Luke's arms. He kissed her hair.

"I think that's fair. If she's really sick, we wouldn't want germs here." Richard said to Emily.

"Gee, thanks dad. How considerate of you." Lorelai said. It took all she had not to yell. Richard raised his eyebrows. "We are leaving now. Me, Luke and Rory. Now. Goodbye."

Neither of the elder Gilmore's said anything. They watched Luke and Lorelai leave, Rory following close behind.

They got in the car silently. Rory drove so Lorelai and Luke could be together in the back. Lorelai was lying on her side, head in Luke's lap. He ran his hands through her hair.

Thirty minutes later, Rory pulled the Jeep into the driveway. Lorelai had fallen asleep, and Luke had to wake her to get her out of the car. She opened her eyes slowly as Luke stroked her cheek, whispering in her ear. Once she was awake, Luke helped her out of the car and into the house. Rory shut and locked the door behind them.

Lorelai sat down on the couch and shut her eyes again. It wasn't long before she was asleep for the night. Luke spent the night on the chair, while Rory slept close by in her room.

………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Rory was the first up. It was 10:30, and neither Luke nor Lorelai looked like they'd be getting up anytime soon. She walked into the kitchen, not expecting to find much in the fridge for breakfast. Surprisingly, she found microwave pancakes and some syrup in the cabinet. While the pancakes were in the microwave, she thought it would be a good time to call Logan. She picked up the phone and dialed the number for the apartment they shared, but there was no answer. Rory tried Logan's cell phone. Finn answered.

"Finn?" Rory asked, confused.

"Yes? Is this Rory?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. Where's Logan?"

"I don't know. He left his phone here and went out last night."

"Where's here?" Rory asked.

"My place." Finn said.

"He hasn't come back?" Rory asked, concerned.

"No. He told me he'd be home this morning, so don't worry." Finn said.

"It's almost 11. Don't you think he'd be back by now?" Rory asked.

"Nah, he's probably at a bar somewhere."

"Make sure he calls me when he gets back, okay?" Rory said.

"Will do. Bye, Rory."

"Bye." She hung the phone on the cradle and went back to the kitchen to get her breakfast. She popped the door and took out the pancakes, dropping them on the counter and let out a little yelp when she realized how hot they were. Taking a plate out of the cabinet, she saw Luke next to Lorelai through the archway that led into the kitchen. Rory left the plate on the table and went to go see what was going on.

Lorelai was still lying on the couch, although her eyes were open, her hand on her stomach. Luke was just looking at her. Rory joined him at the side of the couch.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah, a little. Can you cancel that thing we had planned today?" Lorelai asked Rory, hoping she got what she meant.

"Thing… Thing today, oh! Yeah, I'll call right now." Rory said.

"What thing?" Luke asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Forget it." Rory said, going over to her purse to get her cell phone. "I'll be right back." She walked into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She dialed Christopher's number and put the phone to her ear. It rang twice.

"Hey, Ror." Christopher said happily.

"How'd you know it was me?" Rory wondered.

"Caller ID. What's up?"

"Mom's sick." Rory said.

"Is it the baby?" Christopher asked.

"How did you know about the baby?" Rory asked. She never told him.

"Lorelai told me a few months ago. She must be due soon, right?"

"In 5 days."

"Thought so. What's wrong with her?"

"She says it isn't the baby, she just doesn't feel well."

"Is she sure it's not the baby?"

"No, but she's done this before, I guess she knows what she's talking about." Rory said.

"I understand. I'll cancel our reservations." Christopher said.

"Thanks. Bye, dad."

"Bye, Ror." Rory ended the call and shut her phone. She walked out of her room and put the phone back in her purse.

"Cancelled." Rory announced to Lorelai.

"Thanks, kid."

"Sure." Rory said, resuming her place by the couch.

"Luke, I need to take a shower." Lorelai said.

"Alright, come on. Rory, can you help me get her up?" Luke asked. Rory and Luke got Lorelai up; Luke took her upstairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

An hour later, Lorelai was lying in bed with Rory next to her and Luke downstairs making lunch. Lorelai didn't feel like talking for once, so they just lied there, waiting for Luke to call them down.

They got their call 20 minutes later. The girls went down the stairs and met Luke

in the kitchen. He made grilled cheese, which Lorelai wasn't too keen on eating. Rory ate her own along with Lorelai's. Luke made Lorelai a burger 5 minutes later, and then sat down.

"This burger is amazing, Luke." Lorelai said. "Better than usual."

"I used different seasonings. I figured you'd like it." He took a bite out of his grilled cheese.

"Hey, can we go to the theater today? They're showing Hardbodies and I think you owe us a showing after you fell asleep when mom and you watched it." Rory asked Luke. Lorelai giggled.

"Yeah, Luke. Let's go see it." Lorelai said.

"Fine, Fine." Luke said, taking one last bite of his food before putting his place in the sink. Lorelai had finished her burger and handed her plate to Luke, who also took Rory's.

"Can we go now?" Lorelai asked.

"I guess. Let's go."

They got in the car and began the short drive to the Black, White, and Red movie theater. Once there, they took seats on Big Red and waited for the movie to start. Rory got a call from Logan, which left Lorelai and Luke to be alone.

"So, you say this is a good movie?" Luke asked.

"It's great." Lorelai insisted.

"Whatever you say."

"That's my boy." Lorelai said, pinching his cheek.

"Ow! You're turning into my Aunt Ira." Luke said, rubbing the spot where she pinched him.

"Luke, you don't have an Aunt Ira."

"So? You're sure acting like one."

Lorelai grinned. "Thank you. I take pride in my Aunt Ira-ness." She said. Luke shook his head.

"The things I let you do to me."

"Dirty!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Walked right into that one."

"Mhmm."

Rory came back into the room then, phone in hand and a big smile on her face.

"Ooh, Rory's happy. What are you smiling about?" Lorelai asked. Rory sat down.

"Logan said he got the perfect idea for our reception. We already talked about having it at your house, that is, if it's OK."

"That's fine. Go on…" Lorelai said

"Well, he was thinking about getting Paul Anka, which I said would be ridiculously expensive. He said it wouldn't be with his father's connections. We can have real Paul Anka and dog Paul Anka together on stage!"

Lorelai burst out laughing. "You want Paul Anka at your wedding reception?"

"Why not?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. I didn't think you were an Anka girl." Lorelai said, trying to stifle her laughs on her sleeve. "I thought you'd have Hep Alien or something more along those lines."

"Lane already agreed to get the band together to play, but she thought they could go on after Paul Anka." Rory said.

"Okay, it's your wedding." She burst out into laughter again. "Wow. That's so funny I almost I forgot I'm sick."

"Mom!"

Lorelai put her hands on her stomach. "Baby thought it was funny, too!" Luke laughed this time.

"Luke!" Rory exclaimed.

"Sorry."

"Oh, look. The movie!" Rory said. They watched as the beginning of Hardbodies came on.

"Ooh, Baby's still laughing." Lorelai said, her hands returning to her stomach.

"Hey! Let me feel!" Rory said. Lorelai showed her where to put her hands. "That's so weird." Rory said, shaking her hands out.

"Luke, want to feel?" Lorelai asked.

"Nah, I've felt it before."

"Luke, you're supposed to say yes whether you want to or not." Rory said.

"Fine." He put his hands on Lorelai's stomach in the same spots Rory's were. He smiled. "That's so cool."

"Yeah." Lorelai said. She inhaled sharply.

"Mom? Are you ok?"

"I-I think so." She breathed in again.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked

"Uh-oh."

"What?" Rory asked.

"Water. Broken. Baby." Lorelai managed to get out.

"Oh man. I do _not _want to see this." Rory said, turning around.

"Hospital. Luke. Car. Hospital. Baby." She said, looking down. Luke was confused.

"Rory, what don't you want to see?" He asked.

"Luke, the baby's coming, and I _don't_ want to see it."

"The baby? Oh my god! The baby's coming?" Luke asked Lorelai. She nodded. Luke entered panic mode. "Hospital! We have to go to the hospital!" Lorelai nodded again.

"I'll run home and get the bag you packed. You did pack a bag, right?" Rory asked. Luke shook his head. "Okay, I'll get one packed and meet you at the hospital."

"How'll you get there? We have the Jeep." Luke asked.

"Drop me off at home, and I have a car, Luke." Rory said, grabbing her purse and standing up.

"Right. You're 22, you have car." Luke said, helping Lorelai up. Once she was on her feet, Rory ran ahead and opened the door for him to get Lorelai into. Rory climbed into the back seat, and Luke started the engine.

Half a minute later they were in their driveway, and Rory jumped out of the car and into the house. Luke and Lorelai pulled away.

"Lorelai, I don't know what to tell you. Breathe?"

"Working on it." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Yeah, thought so."

It took 10 minutes to get to the hospital. Luke filled out the necessary forms on a clipboard while a nurse took Lorelai in a wheelchair to get changed into her gown and get into a room. Rory arrived at the hospital just as Luke gave the papers and clipboard back to the receptionist. They were told to go to room 142A. After a minute of searching, they found it, and burst in.

Lorelai was lying on the bed with her legs up. There was a nurse in-between them.

"Aww, jeez. I _really_ don't want to see this. I'm going to wait outside." Rory said. Luke nodded at her and stood at Lorelai's side.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

7 hours later, Luke's hand was being crushed as Lorelai attempted to bring their daughter into the world. She had been pushing for an hour, and hadn't been getting anywhere.

"Lorelai, push!" The doctor exclaimed. Lorelai's head went to her chest as she pushed. After a few seconds, her head flew back to the pillows and she pushed again.

After another hour, the head was out and Luke was positive his hand was broken. A few pushes later, baby Danes arrived.

"It's a girl!" The doctor said, before placing the newest addition to their family on Lorelai's chest.

"A girl." Luke said. "A girl!" He kissed Lorelai's head a few times before looking down at his third daughter. He couldn't help but smile. A nurse took the baby away from them for a few minutes to be cleaned, weighed and measured.

"Luke, our kid doesn't have a name!" Lorelai realized.

"We'll deal with that later." Luke said, stroking her head. "I'll go get Rory."

"Okay." Lorelai agreed.

Luke left her bedside to find Rory, who was found in the cafeteria nursing a cup of coffee.

"You have a new sister, name to come." He told her.

She gasped. "I do!"

Luke nodded. Rory flung her arms around Luke's neck.

"Your mom wants to see you." Luke said.

"'Kay."

Luke and Rory walked back through the waiting room and in front of Lorelai's door.

"Is she all covered?" Rory asked.

"Probably not. Just don't look." Luke said, ushering Rory into the room. She had her hand on the outside of her face so she couldn't see to the side, and rushed over to Lorelai.

"Mom!"

"Hey, kid." Lorelai said. Rory kissed her cheek. Luke stood and watched his wife and daughter talk from afar. The cleaned baby girl was wrapped up and put back into Lorelai's arms. She cooed at her for a moment before offering her up to Rory. "I've already gotten to know her in the past 9 months and 8 hours. Your turn." She said.

Rory smiled and took the baby from Lorelai, holding her close in her arms. "She's gorgeous, mom." Rory said, looking into her sister's face.

"Well, with the parents she has, she had to be." Lorelai said, smiling. Rory turned to Luke and motioned him to come over with her head. He obliged and took his daughter out of Rory's arms. "Let's talk names." Lorelai suggested.

Luke nodded. "Do we want to keep the Lorelai tradition going?" At the same time, Rory and Lorelai both said yes.

"But maybe just as a middle name." Lorelai said. "Rory is my only Lorelai." Rory smiled at this comment.

"What about a first name, though. How about something traditional like Emily, or Jennifer?"

"Are you crazy, suggesting Emily? I don't like Jennifer." Lorelai said.

"She looks like a Kristen." Rory said.

"Kristen. I like it. Lorelai?"

"I like it, but I like Kirsten better." Lorelai said.

"Me too." Luke said.

"So, Kirsten Lorelai Danes?" Luke nodded, as well as Rory. "Good."

Luke tickled Kirsten's tummy. "Hi, Kirsten." He said.

Lorelai beamed. Rory smiled. Luke was just overly happy.

**A/N: So, there it was. The long awaited chapter. I have to say, it took me the longest. I've been sitting at my computer all day writing it. I hope everyone likes it. The next chapter will be the last, set probably around a month or two after this one. Review!**


	10. A Return of Passion

**A/N: This will be the last chapter of this story. I'm thinking about a sequel, but I'm still playing with some ideas for another story in my head. Let me know what you guys think. **

**PS. When I started this, I had just watched episode 7.02 and I was hating Luke, so if I took it out on fictional Luke, which I was trying not to, I'm very, very sorry.**

**... 4 months later …**

Logan and Rory got married two weeks after baby Kirsten was born. It was a beautiful ceremony, rose petals and flowers everywhere. They had gone all-out, no budget. It definitely showed. Both Luke and Christopher walked Rory down the aisle, per Rory's request. Lorelai, Paris, Lane and Honor were her bridesmaids. Logan had called upon Finn, Colin and Nick, a friend of the family, as groomsmen.

The reception was held at Lorelai and Luke's house. Luke pushed all of the living room furniture away, and set up tables. Except for dinner, most people spent their time outside, where Luke had built a wooden dance floor. Logan got Paul Anka to perform, and Lane got Hep Alien back together for the night. It was great, much better than Rory or Logan could have imagined.

They had just left for their honeymoon a week ago. Rory needed to get some school stuff done, and Logan had to get tickets and hotel rooms. They'd gone on a 3 week trip to Asia, just like Rory wanted.

Now, Lorelai was sitting a rocking chair in Rory's room nursing 2 month old Kirsten. Rory had agreed that her room would be the best place for the baby, seeing that Luke and Lorelai's house had only two bedrooms and she didn't use hers much anymore. Luke converted her room into a nursery. Lorelai wanted everything pink, and that's how she got it.

"Lorelai? Are you in there?" Luke's voice rang out from the living room.

"I'm feeding the baby! What do you need?" She yelled back. He appeared in the doorway.

"Where's the phone?" Luke asked.

"How should I know? I've been sitting here for an hour." Lorelai said.

"Here, let me take her." Luke walked over to Lorelai and extended his arms.

"Luke, I know that the medical field has expanded greatly since my last kid, but I'm pretty sure the man still can't breastfeed."

Luke shook his head in annoyance. "Lorelai, you know what I meant. Hasn't she, uh, _eaten_, enough?" Lorelai laughed.

"She is four months old, Hun. She eats as much as she wants." Lorelai said. "You might want to look away, I'm switching sides."

"Why would I want to look away?"

"Because I'm switching sides." Lorelai stated.

"Do you tell Rory to look away?" Luke asked, crossing his arms.

"Uh, no. She does it herself."

"She's never see you nurse?"

"Luke, I nursed her. She's seen more than you are. Now look away, I'm switching sides."

"So?"

"So, I'm switching sides."

"I don't care, Lorelai. Switch sides."

"Fine." Lorelai pried Kirsten off of her breast and switched to the other one.

"Why couldn't I see that? I've seen, um, _them_, before." Luke said, uneasily.

"You're terrified of breastfeeding. When that poor woman was in your diner doing it, you freaked" She paused. "Weren't you looking for the phone?" Lorelai asked. She looked down and adjusted the blanket that was wrapped around the baby.

"That was different. That wasn't my wife and child. And yes, I was looking for the phone. I'm going to go do that now." Luke said, motioning behind him.

"Right. You do that. And while you're at it, try to create a way for the man to breastfeed. I'm getting sick of this." Lorelai said, throwing her head back against the rocking chair. Luke rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Yes, yes, your daddy is a teensy weensy bit weird, kid." Lorelai cooed.

"Found it!" Luke yelled. Lorelai shook her head.

"Where was it?"

"On the cradle."

"Funny how you never look where things are actually supposed to be, huh?" Lorelai teased.

"Yeah, funny. I have to make a call, and then get down to the diner. I'll be back in an hour or two, Caesar's closing, and then we can have the night to ourselves." Luke yelled, saying the last part a bit quieter.

"I like that idea. Now get going, mister."

"I am. See ya later, love you!" Luke yelled.

"Love you too. Bye." Lorelai yelled back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was two hours later, and Luke was still at the diner. Kirk was fussing with Luke about Miss. Patty and Babette taking his usual table.

"Kirk, there're plenty of tables in here for you to sit at, so sit down and order, I have to get home to Lorelai." Luke said, more calmly than he usually would.

"But that chair is perfect for me. It has my butt imprinted on the chair." Kirk argued.

"Kirk, your butt is not imprinted on a chair." Luke was getting angry. "I have to leave. Talk to Caesar about it." Luke walked out from behind the counter and out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lorelai was in the bedroom picking up. It wasn't something she normally did, but with the promise of being alone with Luke for the night, she decided it would be a good idea. Kirsten had finally fallen asleep in her crib, a small gesture Lorelai was thankful for. She hadn't remembered what it was like to follow the sleep schedule of a 4 month old. Luke pulled into the driveway just as Lorelai finished cleaning up the bedroom and making the bed. He checked on Kirsten, and took the steps two at a time up to his and Lorelai's bedroom. She was sitting on the bed, watching T.V., something very common of her. Luke stood in the doorway, staring at her. She was so beautiful. Sitting there in her pajama pants and tank top, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He strode into the room slowly, his eyes on her at every moment. Lorelai knew he was there, and he knew she knew, but pretended not to. As Luke got closer to the bed, Lorelai acknowledged him. She turned her head slightly, and reaching for the remote, shut off the T.V.

That one little motion was enough for Luke. He began walking quicker, and arrived at the side of the bed, his body inches away from hers. He looked down as she looked up, eyes meeting and searing into each other. Luke dropped onto the bed, ran his fingers up her arm, and rested them on her cheek as he brushed his lips against hers. Light and soft, they kissed. Lorelai pulled away, not happy with the contact the clothes on their bodies were providing for them. He pushed her down onto her back as she pulled the buttons of his flannel apart and threw the shirt onto the floor, the buttons clicking on the wood as they came in contact. His t-shirt was un-tucked from his jeans by her, and pulled over his head and on the floor, coming to rest next to the flannel that was already shed.

He dipped down to the spot that connected her neck to her shoulder, licking and nipping softly. He traced her collarbone with his tongue, eliciting quiet moans from her mouth. His ran his hands down her body, which was already almost back to its original shape. He passed over her breasts, down her stomach and thighs, and onto her knees, covered in dark blue denim. He massaged gently, and ran his hands back up her body to sneak under the front of her shirt and over the almost-flat skin of her stomach. He lifted her tank up and over her head, which she lifted off the bed to allow the shirt to pass over. Luke traced the outline of her bra with his fingers before reaching under her and undoing the clasp. Lorelai arched her back, letting the garment fall off of her. Luke pulled it down her arms and onto the opposite side of the bed than his shirts.

Lorelai was in bliss. Luke's head was at her chest, kissing around her over-sensitive nipples and in the valley between her breasts. He tweaked each hardened peak a few times before she reached down to his jeans and un-did his belt carefully. Luke un-buttoned and pulled the jeans past his hips, and down his thighs and legs, leaving himself in boxers. He was now able to focus on ridding Lorelai of her jeans and panties, the only two things in the way of his ravishing her. His fingers tickled down her stomach and to the button of her jeans, releasing it from the clasp and pulling down the zipper. She lifted her hips off the bed, allowing her pants to be pulled off of her, along with her satin panties she had changed into while Luke was gone. His hand snuck in-between her legs, stroking the heat that he was soon to be reveling in, a heat that was there because of him and for him. His arousal intensified.

Lorelai tried to pull down his boxers of blue and red plaid, but failed. Luke did it himself as Lorelai wrapped her hand around his length, squeezing roughly, but carefully. He bent down to kiss her again. This time, the kiss was heated and passionate, full of compassion and desire. Her tongue passed over his, his tongue slid along her teeth. They explored each other's mouths for what seemed like hours, until Lorelai noticed the poking in her stomach. She turned her head away from him and moaned her need loudly. Luke got the point. He crawled back down her body and poised himself at her entrance. He contemplated teasing her, but figured that if she needed this as bad as he did, she wouldn't like it. He plunged into her, filling her completely. She felt like she was flying, a feeling she had missed.

It was their first time making love since the Kirsten arrived. Lorelai had been far too cautious, and Luke had acknowledged this and made sure that they didn't get too into it before she was ready. Somehow, he had known that she was ready today. It was a mutual feeling of joy that rushed them from the top of their heads to the tips of their toes.

They completed together, which was rare, as she normally climaxed before he did, her own climax putting him over the edge as well. He rolled to her side, and gathered her naked body in his arms. He whispered comforting words into her ear, the same ones he had when she was in the delivery room giving birth. There was the "I love you's," the "You're amazing's," and the soft sounds of his lips nipping her ear.

"Luke?" She asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"That was great." She said.

"That it was." He agreed. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder. He wouldn't have had it any other way. Luke and Lorelai belonged together; their three daughters couldn't have had better parents.

………………………………………………………………………… **Fin……………….**

**A/N: Short but sweet. The story ends here. I'm still contemplating a sequel, although I think I'd have trouble writing it. I've started a "Partings" story, about the night Lorelai ran to Christopher. An M rating, so look out for that within the next week or so. I need to get all of my "Luke's an idiot" anger out of my body by writing about Lorelai with Chris. Hopefully my "Go back to her" feelings will come back after next week's episode, so the "Partings" story should be out by then. I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
